Neverending Virginity
by Compelled
Summary: How dare Diz embarress him like that? Now Xemnas is left alone and fuming without his nightly virgin to deflower and terrorize. But his most loyal is always there to calm him down. And get him up. XemSaix


Xemnas snarled as he paced the floor of his bedroom. How dare, how idare/i Diz call him out like that. Who the ihell/i did he think he was?

Sure, he was glad Diz had told him that the boy was tainted and therefore worthless; what fun was it destroying someone, mentally as well as physically, from the inside out if they'd been touched unwillingly before? Once he knew that he was willing to give the boy to him. But the rest of his gang hadn't known this information, and Diz had strolled out like he owned the place, calling beyond his shoulder that 'It takes a real gentlemen to pay someone else's due when they are incapable. I appreciate you backing off the boy'. Bringing up Xemnas' brother Xenohart was a low blow, the dumbass had gotten himself caught selling LSD laced cocaine to minors and raping them. Unfortunatly, one of them had been Diz's goddaughter. The Originals knew that this was bullshit, and not why Xemnas had given up, but the Newbies didn't and the shock and disgust on their faces had driven Xemnas over the edge; to where he was now.

He swiped a bottle of Vodka off the side table, and it flew to crash on the wall, the glass flying a few feet and the full of its contents to seep into the carpet. He puckered his lips at the darkened beige spot and kicked off his shoes. He sat on his huge bed and hunched over, shaking his head lightly. A soft, but firm, knock came at his door and he straightened immediatly, fixed his tie, and grunted in responce. The door opened slowly, silently, and the face of his favorite Under came in through the space.

"May I enter, Superior?" Saix's voice was the same melotone it usually was, the respect palpable.

"You may, seven." Xemnas replied, nodding once. Saix walked forward, scanned over the Boss, then dropped to a crouch before him, gently lifting his foot to remove his sock.

Xemnas withheld the urge to flinch in suprise. It wasn't the action suprised him, expecially since this was Saix doing it- his most revered, the one who's so loyal, but rather how much he enjoyed it. Saix withheld a crooked grin when Xemnas' foot relaxed ever-so-slightly. He wanted more then anything to show his appreciation to The Superior, and the little signs kept him going.

"...If I may, sir..." Siax spoke from his lowly, as if not wanting to alert Xemnas from his happy state, and continued his soothing massage of the soft skin and stronge muscles of Xemnas' feet.

"Speak, Siax, you need not ask my permission." Xemnas was refined, as always, but there was a certain sense of softness in his tone that sent 'ants' up and down Siax's back without stopping as he spoke.

"I was thinking that since you didn't get your... fun... today, and didn't have time to find someone else who was a virgin..." He fought off a blush, with no success, and glared hard at the way Xemnas' toes curled by his wrists.

Xemnas found he quite disliked the way Siax's posture had gone, weeping and curiously submissive, and the lack of almost equal eye contact was making him antsy. He was glad that Siax could tell that he was alone becuase the boy wasn't a virgin and didn't buy Diz's idiocy, but was unsure at where he was headed with this statement.

"Well, I was wondering if I might be of service to you instead." Siax had practically bowed at Xemnas' feet, and the Boss had felt his throat go dry.

Several things ran through his mind at once. The ones that stood out the most were the following: Siax was offering himself, at his feet no less, to Xemnas. Siax was a virgin. Siax wanted to be ibroken/i, and itainted/i by him. Xemnas knew that Siax must have thought long and hard about this. He would not apologize, or take it back. This was not some split decision.

"Ah, yes, Siax. I do believe that could be arranged. However, I must request you do not stay at my feet, please raise your self to me."

Xemnas was unsure of himself; a first for the man. He always knew exactly what he was doing. He would not faulter now, though. Saix smoothly raised himself, setting down his Superior's foot, to be face to face with Xemnas. His pupils were dialated and he had to withhold his eagerness. It would be rough and painful, he thought, but so worth it. Xemnas, his Boss, The Superior, would be itouching/i him. Xemnas smirked at the repressed puppy look in seven's eyes, and leaned forward to drag his tougne over Siax's scars.

The other man had gotten them from defending him, Xemnas remembered suddenly. There had been a large scuffle back when it was just the seven of them. Zexion was throwing horrific kicks to the jugular of a man with a gun, Lexaus fighting at least five men, Vexen swapping punches with a man he had no place fighting, Xaldin old school bar fighting with a few guys, and Xigbar rolling around on the floor slicing and dicing at the mens' heels. Saix was new then, and was thrown into drama too soon. Xemnas could hold his own, but suddenly there was a gun at his temple and a switchblade to his throat. The gun was knocked away as all four of the Originals lunged for him, Lexeaus still holding off the attackers, but the knife went swinging. Xemnas' golden eyes were faced with a shock of blue as Siax stepped in front of him and took the slash without a flinch, then another one, before reaching forward calmly and taking hold of the attacker's face. With a sickening noise he wrenched the man's head to the left, then swiftly to the right, breaking his neck like a chicken. All the scuffles stopped immediatly, and turned to stare at the bleeding man. Siax turned to Superior and looked at him with a childish expression that would have fit a newly cannibalistic Hannibal Lector as he asked if he was alright.

Affection overwhelmed Xemnas as he saw the vision of seven's face streaked with blood, and he grasped the boy's neck and pulled him much closer, digging his tougne into the scars, licking over the bones nose. The ants were back, and they brought friends. Chilling shudders racked up and down Siax's spine relentlessly, and the boy wobbled on his knees as he tried to compose himself. Xemnas chuckled to himself, placing a hand on the virgin's back, and pulling him into a straddle. Siax withheld a gasp as he pressed flush agianst Xemnas, and the man pressed his mouth to his neck. Siax immediatly leaned his head away from Xemnas to give him full acess to the creamy flesh of his neck, and Xemnas made a contented noise.

"Such an obeying lover." He purred, and Siax's unwanted chills came back.

Xemnas felt the shudder under his fingers and nipped on a small patch of skin roughly as acknowledgement. Siax violently blushed and tried to steady himself from the quivering mess he was becoming. He knew for a fact that Xemnas was being oddly gentle with him, and he wasn't sure how long it would last. He breathed deeply through his nose as Xemnas sucked on his throat, willing his body to keep under control. His mantra continued as Xemnas pulled away, pausing to stare at the suddenly boneless boy above him. It was a lovely sight he was greeted with, Siax still racked with small quivers, a pink blush on his cheekbones, his ears burning, lips parted lightly.

Xemnas took the boys hands, and smiled at them as they shook between his fingers. Siax clenched his fists to stop the shaking, then relaxed them again. Xemnas smirked and grasped the tip of one Siax's now calm fingers in his mouth. He sucked in the diget, pulling it in with his tougne to the knuckle, and sucking on it. Siax let out a ragged breath, curling in on himelf toward Xemnas' body. The Boss went rigid before lifting the boy and throwing him none to gently on the bed.

If Saix reacted like this to him from simply licking at his fingers, imagine the lovely noises he'd make when receiving oral. Xemnas grinned predatoraly and trailed his nimble finger's down Saix's front, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, sliding the shirt away from his skin, feline eyes taking in his chest. His pecs were formed, nipples hardened, and his abs were defined but oh so smooth with a very thin layer of fat laying over the muscles. A very thin trail started half an inch from his belly button, the blue getting darker as it disappeared under his dress pants. Xemnas grinned as he removed the boy's pants, hooking his pants in his boxers with a pause. He watched as the bulge in the underwear twitched, and as he moved his fingers down more grew. His own member responded by growing more, and Xemnas exhaled husikly.

Saix whimpered, near silent, but Xemnas caught it and yanked his underwear down gruffly, hovering over the boy while stroking the base of his hardness. Saix's hips wiggled lightly back and forth and Xemnas swallowed back a moan. The boy wasn't bad sized for being only twenty or so, bu Xemnas took him in like it was nothing. Saix huffed outward, his breath catching in his throat as he choked. His body was unsure how to respond by this invading warmth and wetness and his brain was mush. His fingers curled and he bent at the stomach as he tried to curl into a fetal postion. Xemnas had to blink at this reaction, and he spread the boy's legs more to rub at his balls. Saix's legs twitched violently, and Xemnas pulled away to allow the boy to pant.

So, Saix really was a virgin. A virgin who wanted this very badly. Xemnas had to smirk now, as he began pulling off his clothes.

"Siax, do you ilove/i me? Because I think you do. Tsk tsk, a Lower member loving the Head?" Xemnas spoke in a singsong tone, his insides fluttering with the responce he iknew/i he would get.

"Yes, Superior... I apologize for my blasphomy." Saix's speech was broken and his fingers were shaking as his member strained with pressure. Xemnas grew fully erect with a smile.

He gently spread Saix's legs as far he could, bending them at the knees. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under the boy's tailbone, then leaned back to stare at him. He savored him and took mental pictures of the submissive image. He licked his middle finger then pushed it knuckle deep into his entrance. The boy squirmed momentarily, and Xemnas added his ring finger, scissoring them back and forth. Saix let out a quiet groan, lifting his hips in assistance. Xemnas' mouth watered at the sight and he pulled his fingers from the smooth muscle, positioning the wet head of his cock at the hole. He closed his eyes and pushed in, moaning aloud.

Saix's eyes widened at the noise, and he lifted his hips more. The pillow cushoned his back and Xemnas' hands flew to hold his butt cheeks, nails digging in lightly. Xemnas began thrusting fluidly, rocking his hips in and out slow and hard.

"Su-Superior! Ahhhha." Xemnas grinned and pushed his weight to the left to skim Saix's prostate more, drowning in Saix's sweet moans.

The boy was ihis/i now. And he'd be damned if the virgin air left him; he was someone who wouldn't be broken but could still be violated. Xemnas never thought that one person would pleasure him so, but Saix did. He cracked one eye open to watch the boy as he orgasmed. It would come any second, he nearly choked at the pun, he could tell by the sudden painful looking tensing of his groin. Saix choked on air, his breath building up in his throat. His eyes watered and he curled in, trying to pull away from the pleasure. It was too much. Too good. He couldn't handle it. His orgasm nearly hurt, exploding from his tip and shudders over taking his body. Xemnas came smoothly as he watched the boy recoil from him. He pulled out and watched with curious eyes as Saix melted into the bed, and ran tan fingers over his shaking chest. Saix reached blindly outward, and Xemnas smiled softly, sinking into the arms. They cuddled for a moment, before Saix snapped out of his passion.

"Oh- mmm, should I leave, Boss?" Saix's voice was timid, and barely functioning. Xemnas laughed deeply, dragging his nails over the bumps of Saix's spine. The boy arched into the touch and Xemnas rejoiced. He was right in thinking the boy would still respond to him as a virgin.

"No, no, my devoted one. Little virgin." Saix allowed his fingers to trace Xemnas' jaw, and the Boss pressed his lips chastly to Saix's. Saix blushed widely, then glance up at the Superior through light eyelashes.

"That was my first kiss..." 


End file.
